yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5: Hidden Past
Chapter 5: Hidden Past is the fifth chapter of Yakuza Kiwami 2. Plot Back in Kamurocho, Kiryu brings Sayama to Serena as she is still suffering from effects from her injury. While there he receives a call from Kashiwagi. Kiryu says that he will head to the Tojo HQ in order to update Kashiwagi and his officers about what is going on. At the Tojo Clan HQ, Kiryu informs them about the events to the best of his knowledge. He also informs them that he received a call that he needs to go to the Amano Building at 1:00 to find out what happened to Daigo and Chairman Goda. Yayoi Dojima wants Koji Shindo to provide backup for Kiryu at a distance, but he refuses. His family is still upset with what happened with Kiryu and Nishiki. After the meeting Yayoi approaches Kiryu and tells him that she has something personal to speak to him about. She gives you the Key to the Warehouse. She has that many of the Tojo Clan's secrets have been hidden here. Kiryu needs to find this room and explore what is hidden within. On the second floor there is a bull sculpture that unlocks a secret door when you insert the key. After exploring the secret warehouse, return to Dojima. Yayoi and Kashiwagi are worried that the Nishikiayam Family could become a threat if they split away from the Tojo, as they have grown quite large since they absorbed the Shimano Family. Kiryu's plan involves finding the Mad Dog and for this reason he must head to Purgatory. However, before Kiryu can make it to back to the city a mysterious assassin shows up at the Tojo Clan HQ. Kiryu must defeat him first. Back in Kamurocho, Kiryu receives a call from Kaoru wanting him to do a few things for her. She wants him to pick up some underwear and some beer. When Kiryu returns, Kaoru reveals that she is feeling better after her accident. Kiryu reveals that he knows Kaoru's intentions of digging up information on the Tojo Clan. Kaoru also reveals that she believes that she has some connection to the Tojo Clan, but isn't exactly sure what it is. After this conversation, Kaoru and Kiryu decide to go to Purgatory. At the entrance of Purgatory, Kiryu finds Tamura, who lets you know that if you need any info he hangs around the theater. In the West Park, things have completely changed. Kiryu needs to find out what is going on, so he heads to the Purgatory mansion. Inside the mansion, Kiryu gets reacquainted with Majima. Majima reveals that the Florist of Sai left the place after the events of the previous year' and he took over. He started a construction company to work on Kamurocho Hills. Kiryu lets Majima know that the Tojo Clan wants and needs him. Majima eventually relents to rejoining and helping the Tojo Clan on the condition that Kiryu enters a tournament. He must defeat and then Gary Holmes, and finally Majima himself. After defeating all of the opponents, Kiryu and Majima need to work things out via a drink. Kiryu tells Majima that he only wants him to help in an unofficial capacity. Majima is worried that somebody is setting up Kiryu. He reveals that he always had trepidation about Terada. While talking, an alarm for intruders starts to go off. He reveals that the people there are there to destroy the Majima Construction equipment. Complete the Clan Creator tutorial. After the battle Keiji Mutoh, CEO of Mutoh Realty, and Masahiro Chono, leader of the Color Gangs appear. They reveal that they are the men trying to secure the plans from Majima. Then, there is a scene featuring Mutoh and Chono with the Three Musketeers. Kiryu then decides that the best course of action is to Return to Serena. At Serena, Kiryu asks Kaoru if she is afraid to find out the secrets of her past, as he goes on to detail his. Kiryu gives permission to Kaoru to use him as she seems fit if it will help her discover her past. Objectives *Catch a Cab to Tojo HQ *Speak to Yayoi. *Return to Yayoi. *Go to Purgatory. *Give Sayama the Beer and Underwear. *Go to Purgatory. *Enter the tournament. *Speak to Majima. *Return to Serena. Related trophies Gallery Hidden Past 1.jpg Hidden Past 2.jpg Hidden Past 3.jpg Hidden Past 4.jpg Hidden Past 5.jpg Hidden Past 6.jpg Hidden Past 7.jpg Hidden Past 8.jpg Hidden Past 9.jpg Hidden Past 10.jpg Hidden Past 11.jpg Hidden Past 12.jpg Hidden Past 13.jpg Hidden Past 14.jpg Hidden Past 15.jpg Hidden Past 16.jpg Hidden Past 17.jpg Hidden Past 18.jpg Hidden Past 19.jpg Hidden Past 20.jpg Hidden Past 21.jpg Hidden Past 22.jpg Hidden Past 23.jpg Hidden Past 24.jpg Hidden Past 25.jpg Hidden Past 26.jpg Hidden Past 27.jpg Hidden Past 28.jpg Hidden Past 29.jpg Hidden Past 30.jpg Hidden Past 31.jpg Hidden Past 32.jpg Hidden Past 33.jpg Hidden Past 34.jpg Hidden Past 35.jpg Hidden Past 36.jpg Hidden Past 37.jpg Hidden Past 38.jpg Hidden Past 39.jpg Hidden Past 40.jpg Hidden Past 41.jpg Hidden Past 42.jpg Category:Yakuza Kiwami 2 Chapters